Please give me some love anyway
by Mavis-san
Summary: Après l'arrivé de nouveaux mages, la petite Lucy ce pert dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. elle nous rapporte ce qui s'ait passé et ce qu'elle ressent dans son nouveau livre où elle a décider de raconté tout dans les moindre détail pour ce retrouver. Désolé du résumé pas formidable et bourré de faute d'orthographe je crois "
1. Chapter 1

Voilà c'est la première fois que je publie se que j'ai écrit, le titre est vraiment pas géniale je sais, cela va être une romance ( même si ça se voit pas vraiment au début ^^ʺ ) par contre je ne vais pas vous dire de quelle couple il s'agit, faudra lire la suite ;) Au faite, les personnages présent appartiennent tous a Fairy Tail et donc à Hiro Mashima. Bon voilà j'ai fini mon speech, donc Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 1 : 

Une arrivé des plus (in)attendue

C'était un jour comme un autre à Fairy Tail. Comme d'habitude tout le monde chantait, dansait, buvait, et bien entendu ça s'était terminé en une bataille générale . Et devant notre guilde, venaient d'arriver juste a côté de moi un petit perv... enfin je veux dire le maître :

- Ah c'est toi Lucy, tu viens d'arriver je suppose ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je totalement blasée face à l'énorme champ de bataille qu'était devenue la guilde .

- Pff toujours à se battre c'est idi~, n'ayant même pas fini sa phrase qu'il reçut en plein visage le gâteau d'Erza, ce qui entraîna celle-ci à rejoindre la guerre.

Le maître n'attendit pas deux secondes pour se recevoir à nouveau quelque chose au visage, mais cette fois-ci c'était un tabouret du bar, ce qui mit dans une colère noire le maître. En l'espace d'un instant celui-ci se transforma en un gigantesque géant :

- Bande de gamin, ARRÊTEZ DE DÉVASTER LA GUILDE !

Face à ces simples paroles, toute la guilde se figea... :

- AHAHAH à la fin c'est tout le temps moi le meill~et comme a chaque fois le maître envoya Natsu valser contre le mur.

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmé, je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

- Ah maître vous êtes de retour , demanda Mira-san qui venait à peine de se réveiller après avoir été assommée par son frère, qui lui était tombé dessus pendant le combat.

- Eh bien demain nous allons accueillir des nouveaux membres dans la guilde donc je vous demande de bien les accueillir et de vous entendre avec eux, après avoir annoncé la nouvelle le maître se retourna violemment vers Mirajane, Aye Mira, tu me sers une bonne bière ? l'air de rien.

Celle-ci, à la demande immédiate du maître, lui servit la boisson commandée.

Face à cette simple annonce, toute la guilde se réjouit de cela, se demandant si c'étaient des jolies filles, quelle magie pouvaient-ils bien utiliser, s'ils étaient puissants et bien d'autres questions.

Moi je me disais que c'était quand même sympa car depuis mon arrivée et celle de Wendy il n'y avait pas de nouveaux mages qui avaient récemment rejoint la guilde.

Et après avoir soulevé cet argument, tous le monde décida de faire une fête pour l'arrivée des mages, ce qui me laissa un peu perplexe étant donné que les mages n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais je savais déjà comment ça allai finir :

UNE GUERRE TOTALE

qui allait être déclenchée par une dispute de Natsu et Grey.

Le lendemain était déjà arrivé, j'avais attendu avec impatience à la guilde l'heure à laquelle arrivaient les nouveaux membres, c'est-à-dire tôt dans l'après-midi.

La matinée avait passé si lentement qu'on était tous avachis sur nos chaises à essayer de trouver quelque chose en attendant les nouveaux mages.

Quand je me suis décidée à sortir faire un tour pour prendre l'air*, je vis devant moi deux ombres dominantes et deux petites. Lorsque j'ai levé la tête, c'était …

- Ah ils sont enfin arrivés, dit le maître

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?!Demandèrent Natsu et Gajeel en tapant du poing violemment la table où ils étaient.

- ET TOI ARRÊTE DE RÉPÉTER CE QUE JE DIS ! , se dirent mutuellement Natsu et Gajeel

- Je vous présente vos nouveaux compagnons, rétorqua le maître

Face a cette nouvelle toute la guilde resta sur leur garde.

- TU TE FOUS DE NOUS LE VIEUX ?!, riposta Natsu et Gajeel

- Natsu-san, Gajeel-san comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?, demanda l'une des voix.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondis une autre.

La suite au chapitre 2 ^^

C'est assez court comme début mais allez-y lâchez les coms

Je les attends avec impatience !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite, je sais pas si c'est bien écrit alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 2 : Ce qui allé tout changer**

Ces membres qui devaient rejoindre la guilde n'étaient autre que les ex-mages de Saberthooth Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney accompagnés de leurs exceeds Lector et Frosh.

Leur arrivée était des plus imposantes, en voyant ces quatre mages je me souvenais de la douleur qu'on m'avait infligé lors du Tournois et de cette femme faisant partie de Sabertooth. Chacune des blessures que j'avais reçues il y a quelques mois me faisaient souffrir comme étant encore présentes. J'étais effrayée, je tremblais de tout mon corps à la simple vue de ces deux dragon slayers.

Lorsque les larmes commençaient juste à sortir, je me retrouvé dans les bras d'une personne. Et par réflexe je me blottie contre celle-ci, dans l'instant je ne savais pas vraiment qui c'était, je me sentais simplement en sécurité , je savais juste que son parfum je le connaissais et qu'il me rassurait, et me remettait en confiance petit à petit jusqu'à que j'entendis cette voix :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici dégagez et vite !

C'était la voix de mon équipier, elle était si proche de moi je sentais son souffle, ses battements de cœur et la chaleur de son corps qui m'entourait, il était si proche.

- Natsu calme-toi ! Entendis-je le maître lui dire d'un ton sec et détaché.

- LE VIEUX C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIE QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOU...

- Natsu ! Repris Erza elle aussi d'un même ton.

- ERZA TU...

Erza n'eut qu'à fixer Natsu d'un simple regard, sans plus pour qu'il se calme et qu'il essaie de se maîtriser. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ses bras. Quant aux quatre de Sabertooth ils étaient restés a la porte sans dire un mot.

- Maître, qu'est-ce que tous cela signifie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Après avoir quitté la réunion des maîtres de guilde je les ai rencontrés sur le chemin, ils venaient de quitter leur guilde, je leur ai donc proposé de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour éviter qu'il ne finissent mal , donc je les ai recueillis comme Gajeel et Juvia.

La jeune femme de pluie et le dragon de métal ne répondirent pas au maître.

- Je comprends, répondit Erza, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance, je me méfie d'eux.  
- On n'a pas rejoint cette guilde pour vous nuire ou quoi que se soit, on est là seulement dans le but de pouvoir travailler  
- Attaquer la guilde ne nous intéresse pas, nous avons juste besoin de travail, répondirent chacun leur tour les concernés.

Natsu ne répondais pas, il savait que si il faisait ou leur répondait quoi que ce soit il ferait des choses qu'il regretterait, il me serra contre lui de plus en plus fort et moi aussi. Il me dit alors quelques paroles pour me calmer :  
- Lucy ça va aller et ça je te le promet. Je les laisserai pas te faire du mal a nouveau, me dit-il de sorte que je sois la seule à pouvoir entendre.  
- D'accord... A cet instant je ne pouvais lui répondre que ça, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rester dans ses bras.  
- Sting, Rogue venait dans mon bureau, leurs ordonna le maître  
Et ils obéirent sans souffler un seul mot.  
Tout le monde était sur les nerfs après leur arrivée. Ce long silence qui régnait fut rompu quand mon équipier m'adressa cette phrase :

- Viens avec moi, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi.

Natsu m'avait toujours dans ses bras, je suppose qu'il m'avait proposé ça pour que j'évite de les revoir pour l'instant, donc j'acceptais sa proposition d'un simple hochement de la tête, car je n'était pas en état de lui répondre autrement.  
Il prit les quelques affaires qu'il avait avec lui ainsi que ma veste que j'avais fait tomber et nous sommes partis. Happy était quant à lui resté à la guilde sur la demande de Natsu pour lui rapporter ce qui se passait pendant son absence. Pendant qu'on sortait j'entendis certaines voix :

- Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser le maître ?

- Leurs cas est différent de celui de Juvia et de Gajeel.

- 'Tain eux et leur guilde ont quand même fait du mal.

Je marchais d'un pas lent, Natsu marchait un peu plus devant moi, il m'avait pris ma main pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours avec moi et qu'il ne me laisserait pas toute seule. Je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer.  
Je sentais que Natsu était énervé,il me serrait la main vraiment fort sans me faire mal pour autant. J'étais encore un peu déboussolée.  
Nous étions arrivés devant mon immeuble, j'étais montée sur les quelques marches qui sont devant, ce qui faisait que j'étais en hauteur par rapport à Natsu.

-Lucy..

Je détournais le regard du sol vers ses yeux.  
- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu te défendre devant la guilde comme j'aurais dû le faire, je ne voulais pas te causer plus de problèmes avec ces deux-là.  
- Non ça va aller, je comprends.  
Il était si sérieux, et je le comprenais seulement au ton de sa voix, car je ne le regardais plus dans les yeux, les miens avaient dévié vers le sol.  
Et lorsque je levais la tête, je rencontrais ses yeux et c'était la première fois que je me rendais compte que la couleur de ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense, j'étais plongée au plus profond, je distinguais nettement ses pupilles qui étaient semblables à celles d'un chat.

Je me rendais compte que cela faisait un petit moment que j'observais ses yeux et mal à l'aise je détournais légèrement la tête pour les éviter.  
- Merci Natsu pour tout, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à réagir si tu n'avais pas été la, j'apprécie vraiment, lui dis-je en essayant de faire un sourire en me cachant derrière celui-ci.  
Lui aussi essaya de me retourner le sourire, et c'était un de ces sourires sincères qui m'avaient toujours rassurés durant les moments difficiles.  
- Je vais aller me reposer pour le moment, je ne pense pas retourner à la guilde tout à l'heure.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon il va commencer à faire nuit.  
Il avait raison à ce sujet, derrière lui se dressait un merveilleux paysage.  
Sur le canal commençait à se coucher le soleil dans une de ces couleurs qu'il était le seul à pouvoir créer, à la fin de l'été, une couleur chaude et puissante : un rouge orangé des plus rare à voir. Cette couleur me rappelait la chaleur et le courage que pouvait dégager Natsu aux moments les plus difficiles comme pour son sourire rassurant, lui qui se tenait juste devant cette peinture sublime.  
Je décidais de rentrer à l'intérieur tandis que Natsu me faisait ses au revoir, je suppose qu'il allait retourner à la guilde ou rentrait chez lui.  
Tandis que moi je me réfugiais dans mon appartement, sentant une vive douleur dans la poitrine, et sans m'en rendre compte les larmes avaient commencé à couler, j'étais tombée à genoux par terre sans pouvoir bouger.  
Je restais là un bon moment avant de me lever et de me diriger vers ma salle de bain pour me laver le visage et prendre un bon bain.

Mais lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je vis Natsu endormi dans mon lit, il dormait à poing fermé. En le voyant je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer comme par réflexe.

- Aye Lushi, Natsu a décidé de rester ici pour assurer ta sécurité, il a dit mais tu prenais trop de temps dans la salle de bain alors il s'est endormi, me rassura Happy pour que je ne m'énerve pas.

Mais ça m'avait touchée plus qu'autre chose, je me rendais compte que Natsu a toujours essayé de me protéger. Après ça je le recouvris de la couette, je me rendais compte qu'avec ses cheveux roses, ébouriffés et son visage endormi il ressemblait à un enfant qui était tombé de fatigue. J'étais assise le coude sur la table, la tête dans ma main et l'autre qui caressait Happy qui était sur mes genoux, il était sûrement fatigué lui aussi.

Je le posais près de Natsu, quand à moi je m'accroupis par terre et posais la tête sur le lit. Je me laissais emporter par le sommeil.

Cette journée était difficile, mais était spéciale d'un certain coté car elle allait tout changer et ça à partir de ce moment-là, enfin je ne le savais pas encore, Maman.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Les quelques rayons avaient commencé à caresser mon visage, ce qui m'avait réveillé très lentement. C'était agréable, mais je voulais continuer à dormir.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'entendis la douce voix me parler :  
- Lucy ... j'avais l'impression qu'elle murmurait quelque chose d'autre mais je n'entendais pas. Une autre voix, un peu plus brute lui répondit :  
- Laisse-la dormir, elle doit être encore fatiguée.  
- Mais ..  
Je décidais de me lever : je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être.  
La première chose que je vis malgré que mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, était en réalité un petit personnage portant des ailes qui fonçaient vers moi.  
- Aye Lushy tu t'es enfin réveillée, me répondit une petite boule bleue qui s'était posée sur mes genoux.  
- Huum...  
- Aye Lucy bien dormi ? c'était Natsu, il était assis par terre, il s'entraînait en soulevant quelques altères.  
Pour ma part je n'était pas totalement réveillée.  
- Il est tôt, Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- T'a oublié je suis venu avant hier...  
- Ah oui c'est vrai Happy me l'avait dit, le coupais-je.  
Il était torse nu, en le voyant comme ça je rougis légèrement même si ça ne le changeait pas vraiment de sa tenue habituelle.  
- Bon ça va aller si je te laisse je vais à la guilde tu me rejoins après, Happy tu restes avec elle au cas elle ait besoin de quelque chose, dit-il en remettant son haut  
-Aye sir !  
- Oui vas-y ça va maintenant, merci  
Après son départ, et comme à son habitude il était sorti par la fenêtre, je me rendais compte que j'étais dans mon lit.  
- Happy pourquoi je suis dans mon lit ?  
- Bah quand on s'est réveillé tu dormais par terre et tu faisais une tête bizarre. Donc Natsu t'a pris et t'a posé sur le lit, me répondit-il très simplement  
- Comment ça je faisais une tête bizarre maudit chat?  
- Bah tu étais entrain de faire une grimace comme si t'était malade puis t'as dit Natsu  
Lorsqu'il m'avait dit ça je me mis à rougir, je me rendais compte que Natsu avait encore fait attention à moi en me posant sur le lit alors que je dormais. Cela m'avait fait plaisir.  
- Lucy tu fais peur quand tu souris comme ça  
- Chat de malheur, il vaudrait mieux pour toi de partir d'ici sinon je vais commettre un chaticide, lui répondis-je avec une soudaine envie de meurtre.  
- Au secours Lucy va me manger, me répondit-il tout en s'échappant de mes mains  
- Ah, Natsu a oublié son écharpe, c'est pas à son habitude  
Je la pris entre les mains. Elle était plutôt sale. Étant donné que je devais faire une lessive je décidais de la laver avec mes affaires pour le remercier.  
Après m'en être occupé je décidais d'aller prendre un bain.  
- Happy je vais prendre un bain si tu veux partir vas-y, je me prépare et je vous rejoins Natsu et toi, lui proposais-je  
- D'accord  
Il me répondit cela sans plus, puis partit en direction de la guilde en passant par la fenêtre tout comme son maître. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables ces deux là, soupirais-je en le pensant.  
Je partis prendre mon bain en essayant de me vider la tête.  
Puis, je m'habillais et sortie.  
Je marchais comme à mon habitude au bord de la rivière, je pensais encore à toutes les petites attentions que Natsu et les autres me faisaient même si ils me causaient autant de problèmes. Je me rendais aussi compte que sans père et ma fugue je ne les aurai pas rencontrés et vécu autant d'aventure par la même occasion. Cela me rendait triste de penser à père.  
Je vis un café que je ne connaissais pas , je m'y posai pour réfléchir autour d'un chocolat chaud, je préférais me vider la tête pour éviter d'aller à la guilde avec de mauvaises pensées. Un serveur prit ma commande, puis me l'apporta à la terrasse. La vue était magnifique on voyait le lac de Magnola la rue qui s'animait très lentement. Je regardais tout cela sans vraiment penser, j'observais toutes les vies qui pouvaient entourer chacun d'entre nous et sans que l'on y prête véritablement attention.  
- Excusez-moi est-ce que je pourrais prendre cette ... Mademoiselle ?  
- Hum... Excusez-moi vous me parliez je suis déso..  
La personne qui venait d'interrompre ma contemplation du paysage n'était autre que Sting. Il était seul.  
- Ah désolé,... Lucy c'est ça non ? Toujours avec ce regard qui lui donner son coté hautain.  
- Je ..., j'avais un peu de mal à lui parler, Oui Sting c'est bien ça  
- Tu n'es pas à la guilde, je pensais que tu y serais c'est pour ça que j'ai évité d'y aller ce matin  
Il était toujours devant moi, il avait fait en sorte de m'éviter.  
- Oui je n'avais pas envie d'y aller tout de suite. Mais tu n'y es pas allé à cause de moi ?  
- Ouais, le maître m'a demandé de t'éviter pendant quelque temps  
Je m'étais fait des idées, c'était pas pour moi qu'il voulait m'éviter mais c'était pour ne pas énerver le maître. Enfin il y avait pensé c'était déjà ça.  
- Si tu voulais t'asseoir vas-y je vais y aller, lui dis-je en me levant.  
- Euh ouais attends, Moi et Rogue on voulait s'excuser à propos de ce qui s'est passé lors du Tournois

- ça va aller c'est rien vous n'avez rien fait vous, je partis sans le regarder  
Lorsque je fus enfin arrivée à la guilde, je repensais à ce que m'avait avoué Sting au sujet de l'avertissement du maître.  
Je me dirigeais vers le bar, en saluant tous le monde au passage.  
- Bonjour Lucy ça va? me demanda gentiment Mirajane.  
- Salut Mira, je vais bien merci  
Je m'assis et elle me servit un verre de jus comme ce que je demandais tout le temps.  
- Mira tu saurais pas où est le maître ?  
- Non je suis désolée mais si tu veux que je lui transmette quelque chose ?  
- C'est bon, ce n'ai pas vraiment important ce que je voulais lui dire. Mais tu saurais ce qu'il a dit à Sting et à Rogue hier dans son bureau?  
- Ah non désolée je ne sais pas du tout, mais demande à Luxus il les avait accompagnés.  
- Euh enfin très peu pour moi j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler avec lui  
- Au mais il a changé tu n'as pas à avoir peur  
- C'est pas que j'ai peur ou quoi que se soit d'autre mais ...  
- Tu l'aimes, me répondit-elle avec son souris lorsqu'elle commence à jouer à Cupidon.  
- Nan ,Mira c'est pas ça, lui répondis je légèrement énervé, bon je vais aller lui demander.  
Je partis vers lui et les Rainjin qui l'accompagnent, je ne me retournais pas, sinon je savais que Mira essayerait de me déconcentrer.  
Une fois arriver à sa table je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, je ne lui parlé que très peu en général et j'avais l'impression de me servir de lui.  
- Huumm Luxus je peux te parler s'il te plait ? lui demandais-je timidement  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Hahaha la p'tite Lucy est toute rouge, répond Bixrow, tu vas lui faire ta déclaration ?  
- Non ! mais pourquoi vous croyez que je vais me confesser ?!  
- C'est peut-être vrai mais tu es toujours aussi rouge qu'un crabe, me rétorqua Evergreen  
- On dit " aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse " en rajouta Fried  
Ils commencèrent à se disputer, j'étais exaspérée.  
- Lucy si tu veux qu'on parle tranquillement allons dehors il y aura sûrement moins de bruit  
- heuu d'accord.  
Je le suivis timidement et on sortit moi en évitant les objets lancés au travers de la guilde et lui en les renvoyant d'un simple geste de la main. Une fois arrivé dehors il se retourna vers moi :  
- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler au juste ?  
- Ah oui, je voulais savoir si tu avais accompagné le maître lorsqu'il a parlé à Sting et Rogue ?  
- Oui c'est vrai et je suppose que tu voudrais savoir ce que leur a dit le vieux ?  
- Humm oui c'est un peu ça  
- Oy ! Lucy !  
A ce moment-là lorsque Luxus allait me répondre j'entendis une voix m'interpeller, je supposais alors que c'était Natsu à cause de son habitude d'intervenir lorsque j'ai une conversation avec quelqu'un.  
- Natsu je ...  
- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question directement, ainsi il me coupa et me prit par les épaules pour me retourner. Je vis juste devant moi le dragon slayer aux cheveux blonds qui se dirigeait vers nous, c'était bien entendu Sting. Il était maintenant en face de moi.

- Tiens tu les as fait tomber en sortant du café toute a l'heure, il me tendait en même temps mes clés  
- M-Merci je ne m'en était pas rendus compte  
- Bon je vous laisse, je voulais aller en mission avant que tu viennes me parler ?  
- Mais Luxus tu ne m'as pas répondu  
- C'est vrai, et bien pose lui la question étant donné qu'il est là, et sur ces quelques mots il repartit en direction de la guilde, on s'en était un peu éloigné.  
J'étais à nouveau en face de lui et je me sentais mal à l'aise.  
- Vous parliez de moi je suppose  
- Hummm, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je me demandais si il fallait que je lui demande ou que j'attends de poser la question directement au maître, il reprit ensuite :  
- Si t'as quelque chose à me dire alors dit le en face j'aime pas qu'on parle dans mon dos  
Après m'avoir répondu ça je détournai mon regard  
- Pfff, il n'insista pas et repartit en direction de la guilde.  
Je me sentais vraiment stupide après ça , je décida de me balader dans la forêt, pour y réfléchir.  
De retour de ma petite ballade, je m'étais décidée à lui poser directement la question lorsque je pourrais lui parler sans que je ne me sente pas en confiance.  
Une fois devant la guilde je n'entendais personne, c'était bien la première fois que la guilde était dans le calme des plus parfait. En allant au bar, je ne vis pas Natsu Happy Gray Erza Wendi Carla et Mira.  
Lorsque je me retournai vers le bar je vis Mira surgir d'en bas :  
-Ahh Mira tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque !  
- Hihi j'étais sur que je réussirais à te faire peur comme ça, me dit-elle avec un plus grand de ses sourires.  
Elle me servit puis repris :  
- Alors ta petite discution avec Luxus ?  
- ça n'a pas était très concluant, lui répondis-je avec un long soupir.  
- Comment ça? il n'a pas accepté tes sentiments?Mmoi qui pensais que vous feriez un très beau couple... me répondit Mira avec son air de Cupidon qui a encore raté sa mission.  
- Bon où est passé tout le monde ? lui demandais-je en faisant comme si je n'avais pas entendu la remarque.  
- Oh Natsu et Happy sont partis en mission avec Wendy qui leur a demandé de l'aide, pour Juvia, elle a forcé Gray à ce qu'il l'accompagne en mission et pour Erza elle est partie en mission sur la demande expresse du maître  
- Pfff c'est la première fois que la guilde est aussi calme et vide, en fin ça va nous faire des vacances  
Sur ça Mira me répondit par un simple sourire qui approuvait ce que j'avais dit.  
Puis le maître entra dans la guilde, il avait l'air sérieux tout en scrutant la guilde du regard. Il s'approcha du bar :  
- Mira tu ne saurais pas ou est Luxus, ou Natsu même Gray ?  
- Et bien ils sont partis tout les trois en mission chacun de leur côté, mais pourquoi vous les cherchez ?  
- Pfff ces gosses jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, bon bah Lucy pourrais tu partir en mission pour moi ?  
- Euhhh ... Oui bien sûr, lui répondis-je en hésitant, mais je peux savoir c'est quoi comme mission ?  
- Et bien c'est pour effectuer le transport d'un objet au conseil de ma part étant donné qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je peux demander  
- Oui bien sûre sans problème, a ce moment j'entendis la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir  
- Oh il est là, et bien tu n'a qu'à y aller avec Sting je préférerai que vous soyez deux au cas où quelque chose arrive.  
Face à une telle proposition je me sentis de nouveau mal à l'aise et par obligation je ne pouvais pas refuser la demande du maître. Sting se dirigea vers Mira le maître et moi  
- Je doit faire quoi avec Lucy maître demanda-t-il toujours avec son air sois disant supérieur qui était comme gravé sur son visage.  
- J'aimerais que vous apportiez un objet en ma possession au conseil de la magie  
- Bien entendu... Enfin si Lucy accepte ?  
Je lui répondis que par un hochement frénétique de la tête pour approuver.  
- Bon et bien je vais chercher la boite.  
Il partit donc en direction de son bureau puis en ressortit avec une petite malle entre les mains qui devait sûrement contenir l'objet à transporter au conseil, qu'il confia a Sting.  
- Bon j'ai la boite, on y va maintenant qu'on en finisse.  
Je répondis de nouveau par un hochement de la tête et le suivis sans rajouter autre chose. Une fois arrivée un peu plus bas que l'entrée de la guilde je me rappelle que je n'avais aucune affaire de rechange avec moi et que je n'avais pas fermé la porte de mon appartement.  
- Sting attends je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange et il faut que je rentre rapidement pour fermer la porte de chez moi  
- 'Tain t'aurais pas pu parler plutôt au lieu de le dire que maintenant  
- ... Je suis désolée je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte.  
- Bon je t'attends à la lisière de la forêt si t'es pas là dans 1h je pars sans toi  
- D'accord mais on devrait pas aller à la gare  
- Nan on va marcher et vas-y au lieu de discuter je veux pas t'attendre pendant des heures je te l'ai dit  
Sur ce il partit en direction du point de rendez-vous, étant donné que je n'avais qu'une heure pour me préparer et le rejoindre je courus vers chez moi pour avoir le temps de tout prendre. Une fois arrivée chez moi je repris mon souffle, me déshabillais puis partit en direction de la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain bien chaud avant de partir en mission, enfin je le fis comme à mon habitude avant de partir en mission. Je laissais couler l'eau et pendant ce temps je décidais de commencer à choisir mais affaire pour la mission, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à choisir quoi que se soit. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon bain de nouveau et la tête posée. J'enlevais le peu d'affaire que je portais encore et entra dans mon bain qui était a température parfaite, je posais la tête sur le rebord et fermais les yeux quelques instants.  
Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je m'étais assoupie, je sortis du bain pris ma serviette. Je venais de me précipiter vers ma chambre où d'enfiler rapidement mes affaires. étant donné que je m'étais pas encore décidée sur quelles affaires j'allais prendre et que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y prêter quelque attention. Je pris alors toute les affaires que je venais de laver ce matin et qui avaient déjà séchées grâce au grand soleil qui avait régné aujourd'hui. Et je sortis sans oublier cette fois-ci de fermer la porte a clé.  
Je me précipitais dans la rue en courant du plus vite que je pouvais, et je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais tant arriver à l'heure pour la mission qui m'était assignée à moi et à Sting. Mais je continuais à courir le plus vite qui m'était possible.  
Et enfin j'arrivai au lieu où était convenu le rendez-vous.  
De la ou j'étais m'apercevais une personne assise sur un rocher qui regardait au loin vers l'horizon et la lumière du soleil jouait avec la couleur blonde de ses cheveux.  
- C'est pas trop tôt, me répondit-il en se levant.  
Cela faisait un peu moins de deux jours qu'il était dans la guilde mais j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était habitué à sa présence et cela comme Gajeel avant.  
Maintenant je me demande encore pourquoi cette mission m'avait été confiée, était-ce que le coup du bon destin ou bien l'inverse.  
Je n'ai pas la réponse mais, Maman je me demande aussi si tu veilles sur moi avec l'aide de père et que les choix que j'ai fait à la suite de ces évènement étaient la meilleure chose à effectuer.  
Je t'aime, et s'il te plaît veille sur Fairy Tail pour moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que l'on marchait Sting et moi dans l'épaisse forêt où on s'enfonçait de plus en plus, et je commençais à fatiguer. Mais ce qui me déprimait le plus, c'est que même en marchant au rythme du dragon blanc, il nous restait encore à peu près cinq jours pour arriver à la ville où se situait le Conseil. Le fait que le blond ait l'habitude de marcher avec Rogue pour pouvoir se rendre sur les lieux où l'on avait commandité la mission n'était pas de tout repos pour moi. En effet, Sting marchait plutôt vite comparé à moi, et encore plus vite lorsque mes pieds décidaient de faire des siennes. Et donc depuis trois jours que le dragon marchait devant moi en essayant de ralentir au maximum sa vitesse, que l'on dormait dans des auberges avec notre petit budget, et qu'un grand silence régnait entre nous deux depuis que l'on était parti, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Alors il m'arrivait de lui adresser la parole pour lui poser des questions simples et il faisait des commentaires sur le paysage qui nous entourait malgré le fait qu'il me mit encore mal à l'aise. Lorsque je lui disais quoi que se soit, cela n'était pas vraiment intéressant, c'était du genre : " il fait beau aujourd'hui, il pleut, le paysage est vraiment magnifique..." juste pour éviter que le silence ne devienne vraiment trop pesant, et mon compagnon lui ne me répondait que par des grognements qui ne m'aidaient pas vraiment pour lancer une discutions.  
Ce jour là, tout comme les trois autres le grand silence régnait. Sting marchait toujours devant moi il était calme et avait l'air pensif, j'avais pour ma part vraiment mal aux pieds. Lorsque d'un seul coup je tombai à cause d'une grosse racine qui traînait et où je m'y suis pris les pieds.  
Je pense que le moment était mal arrivé car lorsque je suis tombée, Sting se retourna à la même seconde et allait commencer à me parler :  
- Luc..., lorsqu'il débuta, j'étais allongée par terre de la même manière que Wendy lorsqu'elle se prend les pieds quelque part  
- Aïe ...  
- Pff t'es vraiment pas douée... ça va ?

- Ouais ça peut aller ... lui répondis-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir  
Il s'approcha et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever :  
- Je voulais te proposer qu'on marche encore un peu pour arriver à la ville la plus proche malgré qu'il commence à faire tard..  
En essayant de me relever je me rendis compte que ma cheville me faisait vraiment trop mal pour que je puisse marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville et ça Sting l'avait remarqué comme moi.  
- Mais vu l'état de ta cheville je crois que ça va pas être possible, bon sinon y a un point d'eau pas très loin on n'a qu'à marcher jusqu'à la-bas au moins  
- Je pense pas pouvoir vraiment marcher  
- Laisse je m'en charge, puis il me prit sur son dos, de la même manière que font les pères avec leurs enfants quand ils se font mal ou qu'ils sont fatigués.  
- Non Sting repose moi je pourrais marcher c'est bon  
Il prit ma valise et l'ignora. Pourquoi il avait fait ça je ne pourrais pas répondre à la question. La seule question qui m'était venue à l'esprit à ce moment-là était pourquoi je me sens aussi bien que quand je suis dans les bras de Natsu alors que lors de son arrivée il m'avait autant terrifié. Je pense qu'après m'être posée la question je vis le merveilleux coucher de soleil qui nous faisait face à moi et à Sting il était de la même couleur que celui que j'avais vu lorsque Natsu m'avait accompagné le jour de l'arrivée de Sting et Rogue. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas les cheveux de Natsu qui étaient colorés par le soleil couchant mais c'était ceux de Sting, et cette couleur lui allait vraiment bien.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'étais allongée à même le sol avec une couverture sur moi. C'était, d'après ce que je me rappelle, le crépitement du feu qui me faisait face qui m'avait réveillée et me rappelait Natsu par la même occasion. Je me redressai lentement, essayant de savoir où je pouvais bien être malgré tout. Je me rendis très vite compte que l'on était au bord de la forêt sur la falaise, ... attendez " on " j'étais en réalité seule, je ne voyais pas Sting ce qui ne me rassura pas beaucoup. Alors je décidai de partir à sa recherche, en me relevant entièrement. Je vis que l'on m'avait posé une sorte d'attelle faite avec ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans la forêt et un bandage. Je me levai donc en essayant de faire du mieux que je pouvais sans me faire mal et sans défaire l'attelle.  
Je me dirigeai vers le bord de la falaise. Une fois arrivée je voyais un sublime paysage une couleur bleu nuit et accompagné d'un trait d'horizon fin d'un magnifique bleu azur, qui se mariait à merveille avec l'épaisse forêt qui l'accompagnait. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir une ville qui émettait de petites lumières, et en dessous de la falaise qui faisait un creux vers le bas s'étendait un merveilleux lac qui reflétait les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Mais la véritable majesté dans ce paysage était que depuis ce lieu on pouvait voir toutes les constellations, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres :  
- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas  
C'était Sting, il était apparu adossé à un tronc d'arbre.  
- Oui ...c'est merveilleux lui répondis-je en me retournant vers le monde majestueux qui s'offrait à nous.  
- Quand moi et Rogue on a une mission dans le coin, on vient dormir ici, j'aime voir les étoiles et lui c'est la vue qui l'intéresse  
- Hummm, je comprends ...  
Il ne me répondit rien  
- ... Natsu... C'est à ça que me faisait penser la vue  
- Bon j'ai déposé quelques fruits près du feu au cas où tu ferais la fine bouche sinon c'est des poissons grillés, me répondit-il en changeant le ton de sa voix pour de venir plus narquois.  
- Tu l'as pêché où le poisson ? dans le lac ?  
- Nan je suis pas descendu, mais à cent mètres il y a la source de la rivière qui se jette dans le lac  
- Tu crois que je peux aller m'y baigner ?  
- Pff ... tu fait ce que tu veux après tout, puis il repartit vers le campement .  
Face à cette réponse nonchalante je le regardai partir, me retournai, m'assis pour observer de nouveau la voie lactée. Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu dire pour que Sting puisse changer radicalement de ton.  
Après réflexion sur cette question dont je n'ai pas pu trouver la réponse, je choisis d'aller me rafraîchir à la source.  
Je partis vers le campement je pris ma serviette et des sous vêtements avec moi et laissai ma valise ouverte.  
Une fois arrivée sur les lieux je vis de nouveau un paysage digne d'un tableau ou d'histoire racontant une magnifique source éclairée à la seule lumière du clair de lune, sur accompagné d'un sublime saule pleureur qui laissait tremper certaines de ses branches. Il y avait un rocher sur le bord du petit lac qui se transformait en une rivière, je décidai alors d'y monter m'y déshabillai et y laissai mes affaires.  
Je descendais de mon gros rocher dans le petit lac qui était peu profond mais qui m'arrive légèrement en-dessus des hanches.  
L'eau était si chaude autant que les sources thermales. Je me mis sous la chute d'eau et me laissai masser par la puissance qu'avait l'eau  
De là on voyait aussi le magnifique ciel et centaine de constellations. En effet, à cet endroit précis de la forêt, les arbres entouraient la cascade comme une barrière. On pouvait aussi les comparer à une barrière de corail car leurs branches se ramifiaient et les rendaient sublime avec la couleur du ciel : on aurait cru que l'océan avait échangé sa place avec le ciel et cette forêt.  
Je me laissai glisser sous la chute et me laissai porter par l'eau le regard dirigé vers ce ciel étoilé. Et le doux bruit que faisait le vent en jouant avec les feuilles des arbres me berça.  
Au bout d'une petite heure je décidai de sortir enfiler mes sous vêtements et mis ma serviette, pour me diriger vers le campement.  
Une fois arrivée je ne vis pas Sting, je pris mes affaires et allais m'habiller. Il commençait à faire froid.

Je me dirigeais vers la falaise. Je supposais que mon compagnon était allé la-bas pour admirer la vu, et j'avais raison sur un point.  
- Ah Sting tu es là je te cherchais.  
Il ne me répondit pas. Mais je remarquais qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.  
- Sting ... ça va ?  
- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?  
- ... De quoi tu parle ?  
- Natsu tu l'aimes ... Je m'étais penchée vers lui et je remarquai qu'il avait un regard vide comme si on lui avait retiré son âme.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aime ou non..., je m'assis au prêt de lui et remarquai qu'il tenait l'écharpe de Natsu, je suppose que je l'avais emmenée avec moi par mégarde.  
- Mais une chose est sûre c'est que je sais qu'il est avant tout mon compagnon et que je serai toujours là pour lui.  
A ce moment Sting détourna la tête pour me regarder et nos yeux se joignirent. Mal à l'aise mon regard fuyait. Il me sourit et me rendit l'écharpe :  
- Je l'ai trouvé par terre, je pense que tu as dû la faire tomber quand tu as pris tes affaires.  
- Merci sans toi je l'aurais sûrement perdu, lui souris-je  
Il me rendit mon sourire difficilement, quelque chose le tracassait.  
- Sting qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude...  
- Je ... Tu te rappelle de quand je t'ai dit que Rogue et moi venons quand on pouvait sur cette falaise...  
- Oui tu m'as dit que tu aimais regarder les étoiles  
- Enfin cela ne m'intéressait pas c'est en faite Lector qui aimait les observer et essayait de trouver ce que pouvait bien nous cacher les étoiles et la lune.  
Je crois que c'était la première fois que Sting parlait de Lector après sa mort. Il avait l'air si triste en repensant à son compagnon.  
- Je pense que chaque vie qui nous quitte et recueillie par le ciel .Et leurs âmes deviennent des étoiles pour éclairer nos vies et ne pas avoir peur de l'immensité de la nuit. Nous pouvons les revoir en observant la nuit et vérifier qu'ils sont chéris par la Lune qui les accompagne et reste avec eux pour les soutenir. C'est ce que me pensait ma mère quand j'étais petite et c'est ce que je pense aussi maintenant.  
- Alors Lector tu serais au prêt des étoiles et de la lune... Sois heureux.  
Je pris l'écharpe de Natsu m'y emmitouflais dedans et posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Sting. Il me prit dans ces bras et on ne disait plus aucun mot.  
Cette nuit céleste, la vue merveilleuse et son visage me fit ressentir un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu au par avant, un mélange de peine, de compassion et, de malaise,se qui fit que mon coeur s'affola et ne voulut pas me laisser en paix. Mais malgré tout ce sentiment n'était pas gênant et pouvait être agréable. Il ne me gêna pas dans notre contemplation de ce sublime paysage.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila le chapitre 5, je suis désolé de faire paraître mes chapitres tous les 13 de l'an,je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire pas par manque d'imagination au contraire j'en avait beaucoup mais c'est plutôt à cause de la sur charge des cours et de la préparation au bac blanc.  
Et un grand merci à Lou Celestial pour m'avoir gentiment corrigé toutes mes fautes d'orthographe du premier chapitre à celui là et j'espère quelle va m'aider encore X) .  
Bonne lecture Mina ^v^ !

Rien n'était mieux que de se faire réveiller par le petit matin. Se lever alors que l'aube nous fait face, et voir un magnifique paysage nous faire face.  
J'étais heureuse d'être là à ce moment précis, et pour mieux combler ma joie je me disais qu'un bain sous la chute comme hier me ferait le plus grand bien.  
Je pris quelques affaires pour me changer et me dirigeais vers le lieu où se trouvait le petit lac qui accompagnait la chute d'eau.  
Une fois arrivée, je ne prêtais pas grande attention, je fis glisser ma jupe le long de mes jambes et commençais à déboutonner le haut de ma chemise, quand lorsque je levais les yeux, je vis Sting sous la chute. Par réflexe, je pris mes affaires et me cachais derrière l'arbre qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête légèrement pour voir si'il m'avait vu quand il me dit :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fini  
Par réflexe je me mis à rougir, puis lui répondis en essayant de garder une voie calme et posée :  
- Ah, heuummm d'accord, avec malgré tout la voie légèrement tremblotante, une question m'était venue à l'esprit : Est-ce qu'il m'avait vu ? Sans le lui demander il me rassura en me disant :  
- Si tu te demandes si je t'ai vu, alors la réponse est non  
- je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé,  
- humm, c'est rien, il était à côté de moi juste habillé de son pantalon, il posa sa main sur ma tête puis partit vers le campement.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais à ce moment ce sentiment si fort, comme si quelqu'un avait comblé un trou en moi, ou qu'il y avait une personne à côté de moi qui me protégeait. Je me rappelle que je l'ai toujours eue, cette impression, avec Natsu, juste avant que quelque chose ne nous arrive, et cela me faisait peur.  
Je me dirigeais vers le petit lac en continuant de me déshabiller. Puis je me dirigeais vers la chute pour que l'écoulement de l'eau me détende tout mes muscles engourdis. Je décidais de rester moins longtemps que la veille pour que l'on puisse repartir rapidement.  
Une fois fini, et après m'être habillée, je me dirigeais vers le camp en pensant à ramasser quelques fruits qui me paressaient les moins suspects pour le petit déjeuner.  
Lors de mon arrivée, je vis Sting allongé sur une petite couette posée à même le sol. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, on aurait pu imaginer que c'était un enfant parti se recoucher car il était fatigué. Je m'accroupis devant lui le regardais dormir, il me faisait penser à Natsu.  
'On peut dire que ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas bien mais il n'y a pas a dire, ils se ressemblent sur de nombreux points' songeais-je.  
- humm, tu as fini …... je me suis assoupi, me disait-il avec le regard d'une personne pas encore tout à fait réveillée.  
- j'ai vu,  
- tu me regardais dormir,  
- non tu avais juste quelque chose sur la joue et je voulais l'enlever, c'est tout, inventais-je par réflexe avant de me relever, sinon j'ai cueilli quelques fruits pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai déjà mangé alors mange tranquillement  
- ah... merci, me répondit-il avec un petit visage d'enfant gêné, ce qui me fit rigoler  
- pourquoi tu rigoles bêtement ?  
- figure-toi que je ne rigole pas bêtement, c'est simplement que tu as une feuille collée sur la joue, celle sur laquelle tu dormais.  
Il enleva rapidement la feuille qui était réellement collée sur sa joue qui elle, était teintée d'un petit rose pale qui lui allait plutôt bien.  
On repartit très rapidement, je remarquais que Sting avait ralenti le rythme pour moi.  
Contrairement aux autres de la guilde, j'ai eu le droit de voir le vrai Sting attentionné, gentil, et … triste 'Alors Lector tu serais auprès des étoiles et de la lune …' ses mots m'étaient revenus à l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi pensait Sting, ni ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais je connaissais cet affreux sentiment lorsqu'une personne si proche de nous, nous quitte.  
- Sting …  
sans m'en rendre compte je venais de l'appeler :  
- Oui quelque chose va pas ?  
- Non, non tout va bien, lui répondis-je hésitante.  
- Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?  
- Pour rien … à vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé, lui sortis-je gêner  
- GROOOOUUUUAAAAAHHHH !  
C'était mon ventre qui venait d'emmettre ce bruit de fauve.  
- C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais aller chercher à manger, tu peux t'asseoir  
- Nan nan nan … c'est … c'est pas moi …  
- GRRRROOOAAAAAAHHHH !, répondit mon ventre sans hésiter  
- j'arrive … je nous trouve quelque chose de comestible et je reviens  
- Huu, huumm merci …  
Et il s'enfonça dans la forêt.  
' saleté de ventre tu as bien décidé le moment d'intervenir ' mais ce sera l'occasion de pouvoir lui le lui demander.  
Un bruit venant de derrière les buissons m'interpella :  
-Tu es rev… Que ?!

OoOoOoO

J'ai vu, ma chérie, que tu as réussi à trouver des personnes qui puissent te soutenir, t'aider et t'épauler dans les moments difficiles mais aussi ils te permettent de voir la vie dans ces meilleures facettes. Les liens que tu as créé depuis ma mort,et depuis ton départ de la maison, montrent que tu es devenue une vrai femme, et que tu a bien grandi, mais pour moi tu resteras toujours ma petite fille.  
Mais tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe pendant ton long sommeil Lucy, alors laisse-moi reprendre ton histoire et celle de Fairy tail pour toi.

Nous voilà à Fairy tail, la guilde est comme à son habitude en totale effervescence malgré que la pluie tape à la fenêtre. Natsu se bat comme toujours avec un Gray à moitié nu, Happy qui tente de séduire Charuru et Wendy qui discute avec Lili, Erza qui mange son 20ème fraisier de la journée, tout allait bien avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand.  
Devant eux, Sting était là, mouillé jusqu'aux os avec toi, Lucy sur son dos juste recouverte par un manteau pour homme qui devait appartenir à Sting. Tout deux étiez couverts de blessures importantes. Cette vue de vous deux avait paralysé toute la guilde, tout le monde arrêtait ce qu'il faisait, Sting cassa le silence qui s'était imposé :  
- S'il … vous plait … soignez-la … vite … , avait-il dit avec le peu de force qui lui restait  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé espèce de connard ? interrogea Natsu de façon quelque peu violente  
- on n'a pas le temps pour des explications, Gray et Natsu, récupérez Lucy et amenez-la le plus rapidement dans l'infirmerie, Wendy, accompagne-les pour la soigner, ordonna Erza.  
-Tout de suite, s'exécuta Gray qui entraîna Natsu avec lui pour qu'il le suive  
- Levy va chercher Poliosyca avec Gajeel vous lui dites que c'est une urgence.  
-D'accord on y va tout de suite  
-Mira, ramène la trousse de secours et viens avec moi on va s'occuper des blessures de Sting  
- tout de suite Erza  
Mirajane partit derrière le bar pour récupérer la trousse de secours, pendant ce temps Erza prit à part Sting et l'emmena vers un coin de la guilde pour être au calme.  
Dans l'infirmerie, toute la guilde y était mais le faite que tout le monde était présent gênait Wendy qui te promulguait les premiers soins.  
- Mina, s'il vous plaît sortez je ne peux pas soigner Lucy comme ça  
- vous avez entendu sortez, des qu'elle aura fini vous pourrez venir la voir, compléta Gray qui tentait de mettre tout le monde dehors  
- mais on veut rester être avec elle  
- oui on peut assister Wendy et l'aider, ajoutèrent les gens de la guilde  
Natsu était assis sur un tabouret à côté du lit où tu étais allongée, il te tenait la main mais n'avait encore rien dit sur la présence des gens de la guilde.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi on peux pas rester alors que vous deux vous restez, reprit Droy  
Cette phrase avait eu le même effet qu'une bombe sur Natsu.  
- SORTEZ ! répondit Natsu à Droy le regard furieux telle une personne qu'on aurait eu du mal à arrêter s'il devait se battre immédiatement  
Mais cette phrase avait marché pour faire sortir les gens. A ce même instant Levy et Gajeel étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie accompagnés de Poliosyca.  
- Grandi ... Poliosyca-san j'ai fait de mon mieux je peux rien faire de plus, je suis désolée ...  
- c'est bon Wendy ne t'en fais pas, tu a fais de ton mieux, lui répondit la vielle amie du maître  
Natsu se leva et se dirigea à côté de la porte et s'accouda contre le mur, il avait laissé la place à Poliosyca pour qu'elle puisse te soigner Lucy  
- Vous deux je préfère que vous sortiez, Wendy va rester avec moi pour m'aider.  
- On ne ...  
Gray n'eut pas le temps de finir que Natsu était sorti en claquant violemment la porte de l'infirmerie.  
Gray ouvrit la porte et poursuivit Natsu en l'appelant dans le couloir.  
Natsu s'était dirigé en-dehors de la guilde.  
- Putain, Natsu qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Demanda Gray en lui attrapant le bras pour le retenir  
- Lâche-moi immédiatement  
Gray face au ton sec et détaché qu'avait prit son compagnon le lâcha comme par réflexe  
- Si tu crois que c'est en fuyant que tu changeras ce qui est arrivé à Lucy, alors là tu te trompes Natsu  
Sur ces mots Natsu partit sans prendre compte de ce qu'avait dit le mage de glace.  
Celui-ci fit demi-tour et repartit vers la guilde.  
Pendant ce temps Mirajane soignait les blessures de Sting,  
- que s'est-il passé alors ? Demanda Erza  
- Rien j'ai juste pas été capable de la protéger.  
- vous revenez couverts de blessure qui sont plutôt importantes et tu me fais croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Haussa Erza  
- Erza laisse-moi le soigner s'il te plaît et après tu pourras lui poser tes questions d'accord ? Dit Mira pour calmer son amie.  
Erza se leva et partit en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.  
- Sting tu peux nous le raconter, on dira rien, c'est ce qui s'est passé on ne peut rien y faire alors que tu le dises ou non ça ne changera en rien la situation, ajouta Mira pour rassurer le mage  
- humm..., il ne répondit rien.  
Lorsque la mage eut terminé elle se leva et se tourna vers lui :  
- Je sais que tu ne veux pas le dire pour l'instant car tu te sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé mais tu devras forcément en parler à quelqu'un  
- ... Attends, je l'ai laissée quelques minutes pour que je nous cherche à manger, puis j'ai entendu un grand hurlement quand je suis arrivé elle était allongée par terre couverte de blessures importantes quand je suis arrivé à côté d'elle on m'a surpris par derrière puis je me rappelle plus de rien quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais complètement sonné  
- Qui a bien pu vous attaquer en pleine forêt ?  
- Je sais pas mais je crois que la personne voulait ça, Sting sortit de sa poche l'objet que lui avait confié le maître.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi, je vais le récupérer et le mettre dans le coffre de la guilde jusqu'au retour du maître, pour l'instant va te reposer s'il te plaît, lui répondis calmement la mage aux cheveux d'argent pour le rassurer. Elle fit demi-tour et partit vers le bureau du maître  
- Je suis ... désolé de pas avoir pu la protéger ...  
- ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle avec un beau sourire avant de le laisser.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente Poliosyca sorti de l'infirmerie accompagnée de Wendy qui trottinait juste derrière elle, elles s'arrêtèrent net :

- J'ai fait de mon mieux avec l'aide de Wendy mais je n'ai rien pu faire de plus que n'avait fait déjà Wendy, la petite Lucy a gravement été blessée et à cause de ses blessure son corps l'a plongée dans un profond coma. Je ne peux pas dire quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera et si elle se réveillera. Je suis sincèrement désolée, après ces quelques mots Wendy éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir prononcer quoi que se soit.  
En effet l'annonce de Poliosyca avait refroidi la guilde qui était normalement la plus chaleureuse de toutes. Ils venaient d'apprendre que l'une de leurs fées s'était endormie et il ne savait absolument pas quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillerait. Sting s'en alla de la guilde pour échapper à toute cette tristesse qui avait submergé les autres fées. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la petite blonde à laquelle il s'était attaché en quelques jours.

Dans la guilde, Grey se mit à chercher Natsu pour lui rapporter les mots qu'avait prononcé la veille amie du maître. Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers l'infirmerie car il se doutait bien qu'il le trouverait ici, et il n'avait pas fait mouche. Il était assis sur le même tabouret que tout à l'heure. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement sans savoir ce que tu faisais endurer à tes amis sans le vouloir vraiment.

- Elle est belle lorsqu'elle dort, tu trouves pas Natsu ?  
Natsu ne répondis pas il ne détacha pas son regard de toi.  
- Tu as ..  
- Oui j'ai entendu ce qu'a dit la vieille à propos de Lucy, mais je sais qu'elle ne nous laissera pas tomber.  
- J'en suis sûre aussi... répondit Grey avant de laisser Natsu seul avec toi.

- Alors tu lui as dit ?  
- Il avait entendu par lui même ce quelle a dit, Erza, .. mais tu devrais le laisser un peu seul avec elle  
Sur ca Erza fit demi-tour et repartis d'ou elle venait suivit de Grey.

Après qu'elle que temps, quelque jours quelques semaines la guilde avait petit a petit retrouver son entrante d'avant. Natsu venait te rendre visite chaque jour, il rester avec toi pendant plusieurs heures puis il redescendait vers le réfectoire de la guilde pour rester avec les autres.  
Rogue et Fro s'étaient petit a petit réellement intègraient a la guilde, quant-à Sting c'était devenu vraiment rare de le voir a la guilde, et lorsqu'il venait ce n'était juste que pour récupérer des mission a accomplir.  
Puis l'hiver ne tarda pas a frapper au porte de la ville, amenant avec lui les fêtes et la joie, la neige et l'amusement. Toute la guilde participer a la décoration pour les fêtes de noël. La joie était revenue.  
Lorsque la veille de noël arriva, toute la guilde se bouscula pour préparer attend la soirée de réveillon.  
Le soir venu tout la guilde s'était mis sur sont trente et un. Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy, Cana et les autres filles avait enfiler leurs plus belles robes de soirées, mais les garçons avait aussi jouer le jeu, même Grey avait garder ces affaires pour une fois. Natsu avait décider de participer a la soirée et Sting aussi malgré le faite qu'il soit rester en retrait.  
La soirée avait atteint son apogée vers le coups de 23h 30 tout le monde attendez impatiemment le douzième coups de minuit pour l'échange de cadeau.  
Natsu qui ne participer pas vraiment a la fête malgré qu'il soit présent ce dirigea vers ta chambre en transportant un paquet cadeau. Il entra et s'assit a sa place habituelle, en posant délicatement le paquet sur tes genoux :  
- Malgré le faite que tu te soit endormis pendant un long moment tu as le droit a un cadeau toi aussi alors voici une robe au cas ou tu te réveille.  
Il déballa le paquet et y sorti une robe a bustier ample en dessous de la poitrine et qui etait longue. Cette robe d'une beauté phénoménale avait été dispose sur ton lit comme pour vérifier si elle allait réellement avec ton teint se qui était le cas.  
- Je voulais te donner ton cadeau avant de rentrer chez moi.  
Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna pour te contemple une dernier fois de la journée et sorti en te souhaitant bonne nuit.  
Le mage de feu sorti de l'infirmerie et descendu les escalier pour se diriger vers le réfectoire jusqu'à se qu'il remarque que tout le monde regardaient vers le haut des escalier ou il se trouver il y a peu de temps.  
- J'espère ne pas avoir était trop longue tout le monde.  
Tu te tenait devant eux avec la robe que Natsu venait de t'offrir et tu était splendide.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'espère que cette robe n'ai a personne, je l'ai trouve sur mon lit et je l'ai trouvais vraiment sublime alors j'ai décidé de la porte, dis-tu dans se silence, puis tu descendit les escaliers pied-nu. Arrivée en bas tout le monde te sera dans les bras heureux de te voir debout parmi eux, seul Natsu et Sting étaient rester sur place figeaient par le faite de te voir de nouveau vêtu de ton plus beau sourire. En voyant Natsu devant toi mais plus loin dans l'entrée tu t'approcha et tu lui tendis la main :  
- Lucy ... C'est bien toi ...  
- Oui..., lui répondis-tu légèrement surprise.  
Quant a ton compagnon, il te pris dans ses bras heureux et soulage de te revoir bel et bien vivante.  
- ... Mais qui ai-tu ?  
Lorsque Natsu entendit ces mots dis par ta voix, il relâcha son emprise de toi.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise Lu-chan c'est Natsu  
- Je vois pas du tout qui c'est Levy, je vois de nombreux visage que je ne connaît pas, est-ce que se sont de nouveau mage ?  
- Arrête Lucy ça va finir par le vexer..., rétorqua Grey  
- Mais de qui tu parle Grey ?  
- Il a raison Lucy-san, Natsu ne va pas apprécier  
- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, dis-tu en te dirigea vers la petit mage du ciel, elle est nouvelle Erza ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucy, c'est Natsu et Wendy tu ne les reconnais pas.  
- pourquoi je devrait les reconnaître je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant.  
Ces mots que tu avait prononcer avait fait horriblement souffrir les deux dragon de slayer.  
Le mage au cheveux rose fit demi-tour et parti :  
- Tu vas ou comme ça Natsu ? l'interpella Grey  
- Je rentre chez moi comme j'allai le faire avant que la fête ne s'arrête  
Il se dirigea vers la porte sorti et entraîna le fermement de la porte derrière lui. Comme par réflexe, Grey lui couru après.  
Il s'était mis a neige.  
- Sérieusement tu vas ou comme ça ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis je rentre chez moi  
- Tu vas rien faire a propos de ce qui vient de se passe  
- Tu veux faire quoi je suis content qu'elle se soit réveiller mais il faut que je rentre  
- Je te parle pas de ça je te parle du faite qu'elle ne t'ai pas reconnue et Wendy aussi  
- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, elle ne me reconnaît pas tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ? sur ce il reprit sa route pour rentrer chez lui sans prêter garde au appelle multiple que lui faisait Grey.  
Minuit venait de sonnet, on était le 25 décembre et tu venait d'offrir un magnifique cadeau a certains mais un cruel cadeau a la personne qui t'aimait et que tu aimais le plus.


End file.
